Tick Tack
by Soft Scarlet
Summary: Autor Original: Leesy Metallium.Traducción inglés/español. Misa/Sayu. Yuri.


**Autor Original:** Leesy Metallium.

Tick-Tick. Tick-Tack.

Sayu se tira en su cama, se deja estar ahí, con la cabecita enterrada en los almohadones.

Tick-Tack. Tick-Tack. Tick-Tack.

En otras épocas, ni hubiera escuchado aquel reloj, a pesar que el viejo armatoste está ahí desde que se acuerda.

Es que antes, la casa estaba tan llena de ruidos (indicio de vida y movimiento) que no se daba cuenta.

Hace no mucho tiempo atrás, nadie la hubiese dejado sola en su casa. Parecía un siglo antes.

Mamá se fue a la capital. Papá estaba ocupado, siendo como es, un valiente policía. Mano estaba...

Sayu se rió un poco, aunque no porque le divirtiera la idea vaga que llegaba a hacerse de dónde estaría Light.

El saber eso no hizo que se sintiera menos sola.

Tick Tack. Tick Tack.

La familia Yagami fue siempre unida. Los fines de semana salían juntos a comer afuera. A la hora de la cena estaban todos en la mesa. Lo compartían todo los unos con los otros.

Ahora lo único que hay es el ruidito del reloj en el pasillo. Sayu estaba enterada de que ella no era como Light. También sabía que los demás se daban cuenta de eso. Trataba de sentirse mejor con el hecho que todo el mundo era diferente a Light, pero no era muy fácil.

Tick-Tack. Tick-Tack. Tick-Tack.

Se quedó tildada cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta de entrada.

¿Ya habría vuelto Light? Cosa rara, pero a veces se las arreglaba para hacer tiempo en su apretada agenda y volver. Esas veces, Sayu se ponía muy contenta. Se arrimó a la ventana para confirmar.

La desilusión se le plantó en la cara cuando se dio cuenta que no era su hermano. Pero duró poco: una chica bastante joven. Un segundo más tarde, no poco sorprendida, cayó en la cuenta de que sabía quién era.

Sobresaltada, bajó las escaleras corriendo, para abrirle.

-¡Buenos días, señorita Amane!-Cantó entusiasmada. Era puro sol. La última vez en que se vio con la novia de su hermano, fue un año atrás. Incluso más.

Sabía que Misa era modelo, obvio. La tenía vista desde antes que se conocieran. Pero igual se sorprendía de lo hermosa que resultaba esa chica de cerca, aunque solo se arreglara de ese modo para ir a ver a la familia de su novio y en su casa.

Misa se le quedó mirando, medio sorprendida al principio, antes que su cara se llenara de alegría.

Sayu disimuló un suspiro, sonriendo con más entusiasmo. Light podía conseguir lo que se le cantara, pero ella se daba cuenta de que seguramente esa chica no.

No había que ser un genio para entender por qué andaban juntos, todavía.

-¡Sayuíta!-Misa era adorable.-¡Buenas tardes! Perdón por interrumpirte así, ¿está Light adentro?

-Perdón, pero ahora no está.-Se disculpó Sayu.-Es rarísimo que vuelva un rato a casa, así que hace mucho que no lo veo.

-Ah.-Misa arqueó las cejas, decepcionada.-Perdoname que te molesté.-Se inclinó, educadamente.-Fue lindo volver a verte.

-Igualmente...-Comentó Sayu, medio insegura, mientras que Misa comenzaba a irse.Sus dedos aferraron la manija de la puerta un rato.-¡Che, esperá, no te vayas!

Misa se dio vuelta.

-¿Qué pasó?

-¿Querés entrar un rato? Yo sé que Light no está y seguro que tenés cosas que hacer en algún lado...-Sayu torció la boca. Le dolía decirlo. Sabía que era egoísta pedirle eso, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Misa se le quedó mirando, medio sorprendida al principio, antes de que su cara se llenara de alegría.

-¡Estaría para eso! Gracias por el ofrecimiento.

Sayu retrocedió y tiró de la puerta para abrirla, dejando a Misa entrar en la casa.

-¿Un tesito para la tarde?-Dijo con la mayor cortesía.

-Te lo agradezco.-Misa se desabrochó el calzado y siguió a Sayu para la cocina.-¿Puedo ayudarte a preparar todo?

-No es necesario, está casi listo.-Sayu se puso a trabajar en el pequeño espacio, sacando un par de tazas desde el interior de un aparador y prendiendo una hornalla con la mano libre. Misa le sonrió apenas y se apoyó en la mesada.

Por un ratito, el único sonido fue el del agua haciendo ebullición, hasta que Sayu terminó de preparar el té. Nunca dejó de acompañarlas el Tick Tack del reloj en el pasillo.

-Señorita Amane...-Empezó en voz baja, con demasiado cuidado.

-Decime "Misa", si no te molesta.-Sonrió dulcemente.-Todos me dicen así.

-Ah...Bueno...Está bien, señorita Misa.-Aceptó Sayu, tratando de vocalizar correctamente el nombre, mientras que servía la infusión.Se sentía un poco raro.-¿Leche o azúcar?

-Leche, por favor.

Se produjo otro silencio, en tanto Sayu servía la leche en las tazas y revolvía.

-¿Qué ibas a decir?-Preguntó Misa, muy de repente, ladeando la cabeza y sonriendo con curiosidad.

-¿Cuándo?-Sayu estaba distraída con la tarea de servir las tazas de té en una bandeja que a su vez trataba de llevar hasta el living. Terminó dejándola en una mesa ratona y sentándose en la alfombra.

-Hace un segundo.-Señaló Misa, sentándose al lado suyo.-Después de que te pedí que me llamaras "Misa". Me estabas por decir otra cosa, ¿Qué era?

-No, nada...-Sayu dudó un poco, antes de fruncir las cejas.-O sea...Una cosa, nada más...-Juntó mucha fuerza, no muy segura de por qué le costaba tanto trabajo preguntarle eso.-¿Mi hermano cómo anda? ¿Todo bien?

Misa agarró la taza y sopló encima con mucha suavidad, cerrando los ojos, pensativa.

-Light anda...trabajando.-Al final, agregó:-Está muy ocupado.

Sayu dio a entender que sabía de qué estaba hablando, asintiendo con la cabeza, un poco preocupada.

-¿Y...?-Se cayó, en el intento de encontrar las palabras más adecuadas.-¿Le va bien en eso?

Sayu se dio cuenta de que las cejas de Misa subían hacia la frente con extrema delicadeza.

-Si no fuera el mejor, no sería Light.-Contestó con simpleza, sacándose de la cara unos mechones de pelo teñido que la tapaban.

-Tenés razón en eso.-Sayu sonrió un poquito, más a gusto con la situación.

Mantuvieron silencio por un minuto, tomando el té de a sorbos lentos y sin mirarse a los ojos.

-¿Vos confiás en él?-Misa quebró el silencio, con esa pregunta repentina.Sayu se le quedó mirando , pasmada.

-En tu hermano. Light.-Aclaró.-¿Te parece que sabe distinguir lo que es mejor de lo peor?

Sayu no le contestó en seguida. Pero al final suspiró y dejó la taza de té, otra vez en la mesita. Parecía preocupada, por su expresión facial.

-No sabría decirte. Hasta ahora, siempre eligió lo mejor.

Más silencio. Al probar la tensión en el aire, Sayu se preguntó si hubiera sido preferible callarse.

-Te diste cuenta, ¿no?-Susurra Misa, muy despacio. Su expresión podía pasar por calmada, pero sus dedos agarraban la taza con mucha fuerza.

Sayu pegó los ojos a la ventana que daba al exterior. Dijo que sí con la cabeza, como disculpándose. Sintió en la nuca, los ojos de la otra chica, descansándose en su cabello.

-¿Qué fue lo que notaste? Él siempre esconde todo tan bien…

-Mirá, es mi hermano mayor. Yo lo miro mucho, aunque no se dé cuenta. –La voz de Sayu era muy suave, pero ella se rehusaba a levantar la mirada para enfrentar a Misa.

-Entonces vos también sabés por qué siempre anda conmigo encima. –A los oídos de Sayu, la voz de Misa dejaba su usual alegría y se volvía adolorida.

-Señorita Misa…-No sabía qué decirle.

-No quiero que te hagas drama. Yo sé que hago de medio para alcanzar un fin muy importante. Es lo que elegí hacer. –Rió con estupidez de su propia broma.-Me parezco bastante a vos. Light sabe distinguir lo mejor de lo peor, ¿no?

Sayu continuó sin habla. El silencio se extendió con ansiedad.

-Si se llega a enterar de que vos sabés lo que me dijiste…-Misa empezó con un tono de incertidumbre, dejando la taza vacía sobre la mesa. –Es casi seguro que te mata, Sayu.

El aliento se le cortó, dolorosamente. Misa tomó su brazo con cuidado, y de repente, la chica la agarró, desesperada.

Misa miró esa pequeña mano que sujetaba su palidez.

Sayu termina por obligarse a sí misma a tomar distancia.

-Perdóneme, señorita Misa. No sé para qué le seguí la conversación.-Se levantó de repente, pero dudó un segundo, como sino supiera a dónde le correspondería enfilar.

-Sayuíta, podés tutearme. Ya te lo dije antes.-Palmeó su brazo para indicarle que volviera a sentarse. La más chica se acurrucó, pareciendo un perrito sin correa, abandonado a las circunstancias.

Sayu experimentó el calor subiendo por sus hombros, atrayéndola con cariño hacia el cuello de Misa.

-No se lo voy a decir.-Misa se rió con torpeza.-Podés quedarte tranquila.-Susurró.

Sayu se obligó a no empezar a llorar. De más chica lloraba mucho cuando le pasaba una cosa fea. Ahora era grande, en especial después de que Light se le fue para revolucionar el mundo, y entendía que llorando no se resolvía nada.

Nunca vio a Light llorar.

-Él sabe distinguir…Lo que es mejor.-Suspiró, tratando de recomponerse.-Es re inteligente. No debe haber nadie como él en todo el vasto mundo.-No estaba muy segura de lo que buscaba reafirmar diciendo eso.

-Sayuíta…-Misa habló con dulzura, alargando la mano para tocar con dulzura el rostro de la más chica.-Vos no sos como Light… -Sayu cerró los ojos muy fuerte y se tragó el llanto. Como si lo viera de lejos, sintió que Misa se movía y luego experimentó una ligera presión sobre los labios. Sus ojos se abrieron de repente y se hizo hielo, cuando entendió que Misa estaba acariciándole el cabello desde la nuca. Poco después, la rubia se fue para atrás.

-Un día me alteré mucho y Light me ayudó así.-Le sonrió, antes de completar su explicación.-Seguro que fue para que no hablara. Me dí cuenta, no soy tan insensible.

Sayu no podía moverse, siquiera dejar de mirarla.

-Va a ser mejor que me vaya…Muchísimas gracias por el tesito.-Misa se levantó.-Dejá, que salgo sola.-Saludó con la mano.

Sayu no pudo obligarse a levantarse, tampoco hacer otra cosa que no fuera ver a la novia de su hermano caminando hacia la puerta delantera. Misa agarró la manija, antes de parar en seco, como considerando algo.

-Mirá…A lo mejor es bueno que no seas como Light, ¿Eh?-Ladeó la cabeza y le regaló una sonrisa muy hermosa. –Le voy a pedir que te venga a visitar si puede, la próxima vez que lo vea. Por lo menos así le dejo la idea presente, ya sé que no me hace caso. Pero es lo que me sale mejor.-Abrió la puerta.-Mucha suerte, Sayuita. Fue muy lindo pasar un ratito con vos.

-Hasta luego, señorita Misa…-Alcanzó a murmurar Sayu, pero la puerta ya se había cerrado.

Suspiró y empezó a rezarle al Dios que quisiera escucharla. Rogó que fuera cierto eso de que su hermano tiene en claro qué es lo mejor y qué lo peor para todos. Por el bien de Light, más le vale tener razón y no decepcionarlas.

Tick Tack. Tick Tack.


End file.
